The invention concerns the construction and operation of fruit ripening rooms, principally but not exclusively for the ripening of bananas. Banana ripening rooms are used to ripen fruit which has been picked and shipped in an unripe state, to a marketable condition. This is achieved by passing air through boxes of fruit loaded on pallets stacked in the ripening room.